Mystic Beginnings
by dragonfly11
Summary: Sesshoumaru is the eldest son of Lord Toga and Heir to the throne of the Western Lands. When a neighboring Demon Lady and her daughter, a young Princess from the East visits, what will befall our beloved demon prince. :No New Chapter. Read The AN:
1. Chapter 1

Just to let everyone know I have seen the third movie and I do know that Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's father was in fact killed in a battle shortly after lil Inu was born. Great movie. I suggest that you people rent it or buy it if you haven't seen it yet. Inu's dad is totally awesome and Izayoi is so pretty.

Anywhoo, this is just a little story I wrote. I thought it would be nice to put Lord Toga (not sure if it's his real name but I have heard others using it say it is) and Izayoi (I know that's her name. It was confirmed in the third movie) in a story with a younger Sesshoumaru and even younger Inuyasha.

There are a few new characters and some familiar faces as well. All OC characters are free to use. Can't stop ya anyways so go for it. LOL.

New Character list:  
1. Lady Senn (Lady of the Western Province of Japan (Deceased)

2. Lady Michiru (Lady of Eastern Province of Japan. Her husband was Lord Takanawa)

3. Princess Shikaru (daughter of Lady Michiru and Lord Takanawa)

4. Lord Takanawa (Lord of the Eastern Province of Japan (Deceased)

Feel free to use them. Don't mind at all.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or any other character from the show. Wish I did, although I think Rumiko Takahashi wouldn't give them up with out a fight. So please, don't sue me. I'm broke.

-  
Chapter One: Visitors...

"Sesshoumaru. Have you awakened yet Milord?"

It was dawn in the Western palace where he, Sesshoumaru, resided with his father the honorable Lord Toga, the human Princess Izayoi, and the obnoxious half-breed otherwise known as Inuyasha, when Jaken came to fetch his young charge. Ever since Lord Toga had taken to Princess Izayoi, the old frog like demon had taken it upon himself to watch over the young prince. Opening the double doors that separated Sesshoumaru's chambers from the rest of the castle, Jaken hobbled over to where the prince was still sleeping.

"Young Prince. It is dawn. Your father, Lord Toga wishes to have a word with you." Jaken tried, with no success. "Your grace. Please wake up."

Sesshoumaru turned over, but did not open his eyes. This did not mean however, that he was asleep. He had awoken at the crack of dawn. contemplating upon this weird new twist of fate that had brought a human and Hanyou into his life, when Jaken had came in. As Jaken tried harder to get him out of bed, Sesshoumaru turned his back to the now huffing demon, and smiled.

"Prince Sesshoumaru! Your father Lord Toga wishes to speak with you." Jaken said as he tried to pull the silk sheets from the bed. "NOW GET UP BEFORE HE HAS MY HEAD!"

One growl, one tug, and one thump later, both Jaken and Sesshoumaru laid sprawled on the floor, tangled in the sheets. Jaken tried his hardest to get clear of the entanglement but stopped short when a clawed hand seized him around the neck.

"ACK! Prince Sesshoumaru...you are awake?" he asked in a choked voice.

"I wasn't sleeping Jaken." Sesshoumaru said coolly as his grip tightened.

If it was possible, Jaken could swear he was seeing his very life flashing before his round, bulbous eyes. Not really much of a life, but one none the less.

"What does my father want with me Jaken? And it had better be important or I shall have to end your miserable existence." Sesshoumaru said as he squeezed Jaken's neck.

"Your grace. The Lord...your father...has guests coming...today." Jaken wheezed.

"Guests? What guest? I, Sesshoumaru, was not informed on this matter." Sesshoumaru said as he squeezed Jaken's neck still tighter.

"But my Prince, it was written in a parchment sent to you by your father himself." Jaken said as he tried in vain to get the claws out of his neck.

"I received no such parchment. What is the old man playing at this time?" Sesshoumaru growled as he stood, thus finally releasing Jaken, who fell to the floor with a small thud.

"He wrote that Lady Michiru and her daughter, Princess Shikaru were to come for a visit. He also wrote to say that you were to be on your best behavior because this visit would also benefit you as well." Jaken said as he rubbed his neck. "Your father will not wait any longer Prince Sesshoumaru. You had better go to see him."

"Benefit? How?" Sesshoumaru said as he stared down at the slightly quivering toad youkai.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. But I had heard your father speaking to Inuyasha's mother about something having to do with you and Princess Shikaru. I didn't get to hear much though, all because of that half-breed brother of yours." Jaken said as he walked a good distance away from the already irritated youkai.

"My father is an old fool. The Lady Michiru and Princess Shikaru do not interest me. But I will go and see what this is all about." Sesshoumaru said as he walked to the doors. "Oh and a word of advise Jaken. You have better hid yourself because when this Sesshoumaru finds you, I will kill you." he finished as he walked out the doors, leaving a white Jaken to think upon his own fate.

"What is father planning this time? As if it weren't enough he brought that foul human and her ill begotten half-bred son into the castle. Now he is inviting neighboring Inu youkai here as well?" Sesshoumaru said to himself as he made his way to where he knew his father was waiting.

Coming to a stop at the large double doors that led to his father's throne room, Sesshoumaru took a moment to cleanse himself of any negative thoughts knowing well that his father had attuned his sixth sense to that of his young heir. Dusting the stray dust particles that lingered after the little mishap with Jaken, the young Dog Prince steeled his nerves and made ready for the onslaught of possible tortures to come his way. Inhaling deeply, he counted to ten, and on exhale, knocked on the double doors.

A few good knocks had alerted Lord Toga to the presence of his eldest son and heir to the Western Lands. Knowing that no other Demon or human could take a simple thing like knocking and turn into a boring pastime caused a smile to grow across the old youkai's face. Leave it to Sesshoumaru to sound monotone even while knocking on a slab of wood.

"Come in Sesshomaru." Lord Toga called as he straightened his robes.

Watching as his heir and son walked through the double doors, Toga smiled and nodded as Sesshoumaru walked towards the throne.

"Father? You wished to see me?" Sesshoumaru asked he bowed low to his father.

Although his voice was calm, inside the young Demon Prince was angry. Angry with his father for taking a human mate. Angry for the half-bred whelp his father helped to spawn. Angry at Jaken waking him at the crack of dawn, although he was already awake. And mostly for just being alive. In Sesshoumaru's eyes, he should be Lord of The Western Lands. Toga should have passed on years ago. It was not uncommon, Sesshoumaru knew, for older and wiser Demons to extend their life period for the sake of their mates and spawn. Some Inu Youkai in the past had even lived pass the three thousand mark. Lord Toga was already approaching his one thousand-year mark, and in Sesshoumaru's eyes, that was far too long for his father to live.

"Sesshoumaru is everything all right? You look tense." Toga asked as he looked at his son.

Standing, Sesshoumaru kept his frown but slowly shook his head.

"No father. I was only awaiting you to acknowledge this Sesshoumaru."

"I see. Well since you're here we might as well get this meeting underway." Toga nodded to Sesshoumaru. "You." he said as he turned to a guard, "Please send in Lady Michiru and her daughter Princess Shikaru."

"As you wish my Lord." the guard said as he left.

As both waited, Sesshoumaru walked to his fathers' side and sat down on the lower throne that was his seat. His stepmother and half brother Inuyasha were standing on Toga's right side. Sesshoumaru noticed that Inuyasha was standing still but looking around with a childishly curious expression on his face. Every noise caused his small triangular shaped ears to swivel and move toward that particular sound. Sesshoumaru also noticed that the young half Demon was watching his mother and father to see what he should be doing. Even if his younger brother was an abomination, Sesshoumaru was proud to see that the young whelp had the manners of his fore fathers and his own bloodline. It really did please him to know that Inuyasha had learned to hold his tongue and not ask annoying questions or to run around while there was important matters at hand. It also pleased the young Dog Demon Prince that Inuyasha was taught to stand still, unless asked or told to move. Watching, Sesshoumaru nodded his head once to his younger sibling, who in turned, smiled.

"Lady Michiru is the wife of the late Lord Takanawa, is she not my Lord?" Izayoi inquired to her husband in a low whisper.

"Yes. Lord Takanawa was the Dog Lord of the East. His wife, Lady Michiru had taken over the lands after his untimely passing. In time, their young daughter Shikaru will take over as Lady of the land. But not before fulfilling the prophecy that was set for her." Lord Toga whispered as well.

"This prophesies my love...what of it? Do you know what it is?" Izayoi inquired as she calmly put a hand on Inuyasha's head to keep him from fidgeting.

"I cannot say for sure Izayoi. But I do know that for some reason, Sesshoumaru was made part of that prophecy when Shikaru was first brought here for our blessing. On the third night after her birth, the young Princess was brought to this palace in the West. My beloved Lady Senn, a much younger Sesshoumaru, and I were present. Lady Michiru and Lord Takanawa both asked for her blessing, as it is custom for each Lord and Lady of their region to pay their respects to others of the next region. The prophecy was made by an old hag that had came to pay her respects as well." Toga explained.

"Did you hear the prophecy?" asked Izayoi.

"Only parts. I had my attention mostly on Sesshoumaru who I might add was more rambunctious and hot headed as a child than he is now. He would probably rip this old dog to shreds if I ever told him he was exactly like Inuyasha at that age." Toga chuckled.

"Indeed. But now he is as refined and well taught as his father." Izayoi added with a smile as she looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Yes. In time he will be the Lord of the Western Lands. But that will be later. For now, he is still young and inexperienced. But he will learn." Toga smiled as he chanced a peek at his son.

"And you my love, will be there to guide him." Izayoi smiled as she placed a hand on her husbands' shoulder.

For almost an hour, well it felt like an hour to Sesshoumaru, nothing happened. Looking around, he had the eerie feeling of being watched. Looking to his left, he was astounded to see that Inuyasha had broken free from his mother and was now looking at Sesshoumaru up close. Really close. If he had moved in only a few inches, Inuyasha would be touching noses with Sesshoumaru.

"Whatcha thinkin' big brother?" the little hanyou asked golden eyes full of curiosity.

"Non of your business half breed." Sesshoumaru said while turning away. Hanyou's! Who ever had thought of them needed to be slaughtered.

"It looks to me that you're thinking of something. Are you feeling all right?" Inuyasha asked as he put a small hand on Sesshoumaru's head.

Growling, Sesshoumaru slapped the hanyou's hand away. That action caused tears to well up in Inuyasha's golden eyes and a sniffle to come to Sesshoumaru's ear.

'He wouldn't possibly be crying?' Sesshoumaru thought in a slight panic.

Stealing a glance at his father, and stepmother, who were still talking, Sesshoumaru returned his gaze to that of Inuyasha and frowned.

"Stop it now." he ordered his younger brother, while adding a growl to get his point across.

Inuyasha sniffled a bit before wiping his eyes. Looking down at the floor, the little hanyou contemplated his next action. For some reason, he had heard from the other demons that Sesshoumaru despised him because of what he was. It was hard to believe that his beloved brother hated him only because of his mixed blood. But he was doubtful. If Sesshoumaru did hate him for his, what others dubbed 'Dirty Blood', Inuyasha wanted to hear it straight from the horses mouth, or in this case, the dogs mouth.

"Why do you I dishonor you big brother? Is it because of my dirty blood as everyone suggests?" the little hanyou asked, his tiny voice barely above a whisper.

Sesshoumaru leaned back and closed his eyes. So, his brother wanted to know why he hated him huh? Letting a glimmer of a smirk come over his face, Sesshoumaru returned his gaze to Inuyasha and in a low menacing voice, not meant to be heard by his father, answered.

"Yes. With your mother being human and you being nothing but a half-breed, you bring nothing but shame and dishonor to the noble family of the Western Lands." Sesshoumaru sneered.

After Inuyasha had returned to his place beside his mother, Sesshoumaru let out a breath of relief. Annoying little brothers was one of the things that bothered him more than anything else. Looking to his father he was shocked to see the older demon rubbing Inuyasha's tiny ears and making sounds in the back of his throat. This caused the sniffling child to calm and replace the frown on his face with a silly grin.

"Sesshoumaru?" Lord Toga looked at his eldest son after sending Inuyasha back into the arms of Izayoi.

"Yes father?" Sesshoumaru replied.

"The next time you wish to tell your brother he dishonors you because of his heritage or anything else of that nature, I advise you to make sure I am not listening. I am most displeased with you Sesshoumaru. If anyone is dishonorable, it is you." Toga hissed.

The words his father spoke had cut Sesshoumaru deeply. If anything, they had hurt, a lot. Never before had Toga said anything like that and Sesshoumaru was more than a little upset. Growling low so his father or brother could not hear him, the Demon Prince sat and sulked until their guests showed up. When Toga stood, he knew he would also be expected to stand as well. He would be in front of two guests that had came to his home in which to speak to the Lord of the castle. He would be expected to show proper etiquette and stand straight, tall, and proud. No slouching. And no glares at the hanyou, which had caused him to get trouble in the first place.

'When I get you alone half-breed...' Sesshoumaru thought with a snarl.

After some time, in which Inuyasha had gotten bored and started to explore the layout of the throne room, Sesshoumaru began to wonder if Lady Michiru and Shikaru were coming or not. Already he had nodded off, using his arm as a sort of pillow. Yawning, he looked around, bored. Scanning the room his eyes fell on his stepmother. Izayoi was a beauty. But still, she was human. Sesshoumaru had never understood why his father chose to marry someone such as her, and why he had not chosen to remain faithful to the young Princes own mother. Lady Senn was beautiful, carefree and very much a lady. Her own parents, the Lord and Lady of the south, were Dog Demons as well. Senn had long white hair that shone silver in the sun. Her golden eyes were always searching. And her lips were always drawn up into a smile. Sesshoumaru's mother was the rightful Lady of the land, that was until she passed away. Although he was still a pup, Sesshoumaru remembered the day it happened.

:Flash Back:

"Mother?" a very young Sesshoumaru inquired as he crept closer to the relaxed form of a woman.

"Yes my little one?"

"Is it true what the healer says? You're going to die soon?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru. It's true. I am dieing."

"But you can't die. What will father and I do mother? You cannot leave us. Not now. There are still so many things for you to teach me. And father will be lonely without you."

"You and your father have each other Sesshoumaru. Neither one of you will be lonely and he shall take over teaching you when I am gone. Your father is strong. You must trust him, for my sake."

"I do trust father...but lately he has been going to see a human girl. Is he trying to replace you mother?"

"No. I gave my consent for your father to see her. You see Sesshoumaru, the girl is called Izayoi and she will be giving birth soon to your half brother."

"What?" Sesshoumaru started as he stood. "Mother you can't be serious. Father is already dishonoring you by having an affair? You haven't even passed yet and he's already sharing his bed with a commoner?"

"I gave my consent, seeing as how I am on verge of death Sesshoumaru. Besides, Izayoi is kind. You will learn to like her in time my little one. Now come give mother a hug. And Sesshoumaru, whatever happens please remember that I love you my son. Always."

:End Flash Back:

Shaking his head to clear the memories, Sesshoumaru's emotionless expression faltered for a second to allow a yawn. Looking around, he saw that his father and human stepmother were engaged in yet another conversation, while Inuyasha had fallen asleep in Izayoi's arms. Even his half-breed younger brother had a mother. Izayoi was healthy and very much alive. Sesshoumaru allowed a short growl to be directed at the pair. It wasn't fair. Why did Lady Senn have to die and leave him and his father in the safekeeping of this human? What did he do to deserve this injustice? Allowing a snarl, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his young stepmother, but stopped short when his father looked at him.

"Sesshoumaru is something wrong?" Toga asked as he motioned for Izayoi to stand back.

"Nothing father. I am just a little restless. When are Lady Michiru and her whelp supposed to be here? We've been waiting for nearly an hour. This Sesshoumaru is getting bored." the Demon Prince said as he fought back another yawn.

"They should be arriving." Toga said with a small shrug. "You, go see what is taking Lady Michiru and Shikaru so long." he added as he spied another guard.

"Yes my Lord." the guard bowed and rushed from the room.

And so they waited. Sesshoumaru leaned against his arm once again as he contemplated what horrors awaited for him. He vaguely remembered meeting Lady Michiru and her daughter many moons ago. The Demon Prince was still quite young when the adjacent Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands had brought their still newborn daughter to his home. How old was Shikaru now? Was she about his age now or Inuyasha's age? Had the exotic markings on her face fully developed? Sesshoumaru thought about all these and more questions. It would be hard to tell since it was custom in the East to wear a veil over ones face. The only thing he and the others would be able to see where the eyes. But that was only before an Eastern Demoness became brides...wasn't it? When Lady Michiru had visited last, she had no such veil covering. He knew this only because she had mentioned that she was a married woman and did not need the veil any longer. Was Shikaru still covered in a veil? Was this why she and her mother were visiting? Suddenly, Sesshomaru sat up. Now sweating, the young Prince looked over at his father. This was why he summoned to the throne room? Was he to be Princess Shikaru's fiance?

"Sesshoumaru is something wrong?" Toga asked when he noticed his son looking around in an almost panicked manner.

"Why are Lady Michiru and Shikaru here father?" Sesshomaru asked, a hint of fear in his eyes.

"They seek my help Sesshoumaru. What is this about? And why are you shaking like a newborn pup?" the elder Lord asked.

"I want the truth. Lady Michiru is not here for our help is she? She and Shikaru are here because of..." Sesshoumaru began to rant.

"Ah Michiru, Shikaru. Welcome!" Toga said as he stood to welcome his guests.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 is finished. I have more to write but I won't put out another chapter until I get reviews on this one first. So let me know what you think. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with chapter 2. Thanks to all the reviewers. Your support means the world to me.

'...' Thoughts

"..." Speaking

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2...Discussions

Sesshoumaru sat quietly through the meeting as Toga and Lady Michiru talked. He listened as his father regaled the Lady of the East with stories of grand battles, creatures' great and small, and other such nonsense. He told her of the many demons he fought and the many demonesses he had bedded. Sesshoumaru stifled a chuckle as he look from his father to Izayoi. If she was displeased or upset in anyway, she was hiding it well. Inuyasha on the other hand, was looking at his father with such a queer look on his little face that Sesshoumaru swore he could see the wheels turning ever so slightly in the hanyou's head. When Inuyasha was about to question what his father had said, Izayoi quickly hushed him with an ear rub, which had the pup forgetting his examination at the words Toga had said.

Sesshoumaru looked back from his human stepmother and younger brother to his father and Lady Michiru. He could see the exotic markings on her face clearly since she didn't have a veil on. Sesshoumaru liked her markings and was surprised when his father had once told him that all female Inu youkai usually had more markings than the males did. He explained that the markings were a sort of calling card to the males that this was a strong female. One or no stripes was not acceptable, meaning any child born between the union would most liking be weak and possibly be killed or separated from it's pack. Two stripes were good. This meant that the child would be weak but strong enough to keep up when the pack moved. Three was fine. Most demonesses had about two or three. These produced the best offspring, although sometimes accidents would happen. Four or more stripes meant the female was the best that could be attained. These produced the best offspring. They had a higher standing in the pack. No young were ever separated from their mother's. Those were the ones that males fought over. His own mother, The Lady Senn, had a total of six markings on her face. Three stripes on each cheek. She was, by far, the most sought after demoness in the few Inu Youkai's that existed. Sesshomaru gave thanks every day to the Gods that his father had mated such a wondrous specimen.

Looking at Lady Michiru Sesshoumaru could clearly see that she had three stripes in total over her pale face. Two on the right side. One on the left. Light pink in color. They blended perfectly with her smooth complexion. Yes, she was good choice for any male. Looking over to Shikaru, Sesshoumaru wasn't sure how many she had since a light green veil covered most of her face. Lady Michiru was cunning, deadly, and beautiful. Three aspects of a good mate, while Shikaru was lively, sweet, and innocent. Not a very good choice. Hopefully, if he did have to marry, his father would have him marry Michiru. Even if she was older than him by a few hundred years at least the offspring would be strong.

As Toga and Michiru spoke, Sesshoumaru sat and watched Shikaru. The young demoness was now sitting with Izayoi talking to the human while holding a smiling Inuyasha.

"This sweet little baby is our Lord's second son?" Shikaru asked as she rubbed Inuyasha's ears.

"Yes, this is Inuyasha." Izayoi smiled, "Inuyasha dear, say hello to Princess Shikaru."

"Hello Shi-Shi-Shiki!" the little hanyou smiled, using the only name he could think of for her since he couldn't say her name.

"Ohhh! He called me Shiki!" Shikaru beamed. Hugging a still smiling little hanyou to her, she rubbed his back and looked at Izayoi. "I've never had anyone call Shiki before. It's always "Your Highness", "Princess", or usually just Shikaru."

"Inuyasha only aims to please your Highness." Izayoi said as she reached out a hand to pat her son on the head.

"Please my Lady. This is your home. Do not use such formalities on your visitor. Just call me Shikaru, alright?"

"And just call me Izayoi." Izayoi smiled.

'Disgusting.' Sesshoumaru scoffed. 'How could Shikaru be handling that hanyou?' he asked himself.

"I am sure your greatness is known all over these lands my Lord. We, even in the East, acknowledge your many deeds. I will be sure to fascinate everyone in my lands of what you have told me." Sesshoumaru heard Lady Michiru say.

"Yes. That is most kind of you my Lady." Toga chuckled. "Now, let's get to the matter at hand between my son Sesshoumaru, and your daughter."

"I agree. The sooner the better I always say." Michiru nodded. Turning to where her daughter sat, Michiru frowned a bit, then put back on a cheery face. "Shikaru darling. Come and sit by mother now. We wish to speak with you."

"You as well Sesshoumaru. We must speak with you as well." Toga informed his son.

After Shikaru came to stand by her mother and Sesshoumaru devoted his attention to his father, Michiru smiled gently and patted her daughter's shoulder.

"Now my dear. We, meaning Lord Toga and I, have something we wish to discuss with you and the young Prince. Are either one of you aware as to why you are here?" the demoness asked.

"No mother." Shikaru replied.

"It does not matter. But this Sesshoumaru has a concept or two."

"Oh, is that so? Well your Grace, please share your concept with your father and I." Michiru said as she smiled, "Enlighten us."

'What?' Sesshoumaru thought. 'How dare that old hag order this Sesshoumaru around like she is my mother? Cunning, deadly, and beautiful she is, but a complete bitch. Definitely not a good mate.'

"We are waiting Prince."

"Mother this isn't necessary." Shikaru said with a small frown. Turning to Sesshoumaru she quickly added, "You must ignore her your Grace. My mother is tired after her long travels."

"Oh Shikaru darling. Mother is not in least bit tired. I was simply inquiring young Sesshoumaru here about his views."

"And being completely dishonorable mother. This is not our home. If he wishes to explain himself he will. Stop being so demanding." Shikaru said with a shake of the head.

'Mother and daughter have different views. Michiru is firm and very self conscience. While Shikaru does not believe in pestering others for information. Perhaps this union will be of significance to this Sesshoumaru.' Sesshoumaru thought as he listened to the two demonesses speak.

"Well it would seem that the young Prince is not able to speak for himself." Michiru said with a look of disappointment. "Perhaps his father would care to speak?"

"Yes..." the Lord began.

"NO!" Sesshomaru's voice echoed through the room. "This Sesshomaru will speak for himself." Sesshomaru growled at Michiru who simply nodded her head, awaiting for the Prince of the West to continue.

"You have brought Princess Shikaru here your Grace," Sesshomaru looked at Michiru, his golden eyes holding a hint of malice, "To marry her off."

"M-marry? Mother is that true?" Shikaru gasped.

"It was destiny my daughter." Michiru smiled softly. "I only wanted..."

"Destiny does not truly exist." Sesshomaru interrupted. "Shikaru, if you must know, your mother is only marrying you off to gain control of the Western Lands." the Demon Prince said as if it were a fact, not a statement.

"What?" Michiru hissed. "How dare you? You little ingrate! You should be honored that your father and I have chosen you and my daughter Shikaru to wed! My child could have any male demon and we chose you! Not because you were the sole heir to your father's vast empire, but because you were the only pure Inu Youkai left! And I am not at all interested in the Western Lands. I have my own domain to look after! Besides, there are filthy humans living at the borders of these lands." Michiru seethed angrily. "Why would I want a land where humans toiled and littered all day?"

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before sending Shikaru here to become my bride!" Sesshomaru retaliated.

"You have some nerve! You are still just a pup your Grace! If you were my son I would have killed you before you took your first breath!" Michiru stated angrily as she stood to face the Demon Prince

"If you were my mother this Sesshomaru would have killed himself before entering this world!"

"Why did you not do it when Lady Senn was still alive? You would have saved her the trouble of contacting that human illness that you," Michiru pointed a slender finger in Sesshomaru's direction, "brought into the palace!"

Sesshomaru stood as well, ready to decapitate this bitch. Lips pulled back in a snarl, showing off two deadly and pointed canines, eyes blood red, he was going to kill Michiru if it was the last thing he did. How dare this bitch come in here and say such crude things to him? How could she speak of his mother, the Lady of the Western Lands, in such an undignified way? Heads were getting ready to roll, and if he had his way, her head would be the first to go.

Shikaru sat, watching the display in dismay. Biting her bottom lip she stood as well, ready to intervene if things got out of hand.

"Do NOT speak of my mother in such degrading remarks you bitch!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"I will speak how ever I wish! I am your elder you little toad! You should do well and listen to what I say! Lady Senn died because you had spent time with a sickly child and brought his illness, which was deadly even to a demon of your mothers rank, in here! The Lady Senn was already weakened when you were born. So I am not in the least bit surprised that she would have died in such a manner. Perhaps if you would had not played that day in the village, your mother would still be alive!" Michiru barked.

Now Shikaru was worried and the evidence was clear upon her face. Turning toward her mother, the young Princess let out a small gasp followed by a small hand covering her mouth. Eyes gone wide, she could only speculate what form of punishment both Sesshomaru and Lord Toga had in store for her poor mother.

Sesshomaru, at this point, had clearly lost all traces of calmness he had shown as the argument went on. Now he was so enraged by the accusations on him that he did the only thing that seemed plausible, he readied himself for an attacked. Eyes blood red, canines extended beyond his lips which were still pulled back in a menacing snarl, back up by a deep growl, he was on the verge of transforming. And transform he did. At least, he would have if his father's loud booming voice hadn't went through every fiber of his being, grating on the few nerves he had left.

"SILENCE!" Toga's bellowed, almost bursting everyone's ear drums. "That is enough Michiru!" he turned to a shocked Lady of the East. "Stand down Sesshomaru!" he said to his son, who's features had gone back to normal. "You two are acting like pups! If you two start again I will be forced to kill you both! Now SIT!"

Knowing that the elder demon would be true to his words, both Lady Michiru and Sesshomaru sat, but not before growling at each other.

"Now Sesshomaru," Toga addressed his son as he too sat, "Lady Michiru is not marrying her daughter off to gain control of these lands. Where you got an idea like that is simply beyond even myself. But to quench your unbelievable thirst for the truth as to why I am arranging this marriage, and to put your ridiculous views to rest once and for all, I will explain something to you. First, Lady Michiru, Lord Takanawa, and myself arranged the engagement when Shikaru was born. We had made a pact of sorts, written in blood. It stated that the Princes Shikaru of the Eastern Lands would be wed to Prince Sesshomaru of the Western Lands in order to proclaim a region of her own. She would be the new Lady of the Western Lands while someone else would inherit the Easter Province. Shikaru here is in truth not the heir to her mother's domain. Another is."

"Another you say?" Sesshomaru spoke softly, afraid of his fathers wrath.

"Yes. Her own brother will take over the lands after the Lady Michiru has passed."

"You never mentioned a brother. This Sesshomaru thought it would be Shikaru to take over after Michiru died."

'I thought so as well.' Shikaru raised a brow, looking at her mother. "You have a lot of explaining to do, mother." she whispered.

"We never mentioned Shikaru's brother because neither Michiru nor myself were sure if he was still alive. He had disappeared almost fifty years ago. Michiru here did not see him again until Lord Takanawa was on his death bed. When her son had returned, he was named the new Lord, in place of Shikaru, who would have been named the Lady of the Eastern Lands and the ruler of her family domain." Toga explained.

"So, my brother, who I've never known my whole life, is Lord of my home land?" Shikaru asked. "I've never seen him at the palace. Does he hide?"

"No dear, " Michiru replied calmly. All traces of the argument shared between her and Sesshomaru, leaving her body. "Your brother patrols the borders on which our land is surrounded. He travels frequently and only comes home when fatigue catches up with him." she said. Turning to Sesshomaru, who was watching the conversation with indifference, she smiled a sickening sweet smile, "Judging by your countenance my young Prince, you are confused?"

"No. My own father patrols his borders at least once every month or so. Even I patrol the borders every so often." Sesshomaru said monotonously. Turning to Shikaru, he added, "Your brother seems feeble if he has to take breaks to gain his strength. Consider yourself lucky Princess that you do not have to be around such weakness. No weakness or such frailties are allowed in this palace. Those who have flaws are easily disposed of."

"Ahh yes, weakness is not allowed in the great palace of the West. But yet, you allow a human woman and her half breed son to live here?" Michiru smirked.

"The human and hanyou are not my concern but that of my father. If you have any problems with them my Lady, take it up with the Lord. This Sesshomaru has no ties with them." Sesshomaru said.

"But the human is your mother?" Michiru inquired. "And the little hanyou is your brother?"

"She is not my mother. She is merely a toy for my father. As for the half breed, although he and I share our father's blood, this Sesshomaru does not approve of him. In short Lady Michiru, the whelp is expendable, as is his mother." Sesshomaru replied with such an air of resentment, everyone but his own and Lady Michiru's, eyes went wide.

"Hmm, perhaps you are not such a worthless pup after all." Michiru smiled. "Although your father seems to think so." she laughed.

It was true. As Sesshomaru glanced at his father he could see the waves of anger coming off the older demon. Making eye contact for a fraction of a second, he mentally shuttered at the coldness coming from those golden orbs. The look of his face and body posture seemed to scream out "KILL". Sesshomaru finally turned away, a slight paler than he was before.

"My. Did it get colder in here?" Michiru laughed. "It seems to be getting late. If it is alright with his Lordship, my daughter and I shall be taking our leave. We will continue this meeting in the morning." she said as she stifled a yawn. "Come along darling."

Shikaru nodded and got up to follow her. Walking over to Izayoi and Inuyasha, she smiled.

"I'll see you two in the morning." she said as she patted Inuyasha on the head and hugged Izayoi. Pulling away from the clearly shocked Lady, she whispered "I don't think your worthless. I think you're very lucky." then waving good heartily, she ran off to catch her mother.

Later that night...

As Izayoi bent over to tuck her young son into bed and tell him his nightly bedtime story, the sounds of whips cracking echoed throughout the corridors. No other sounds were made, but she knew what they were. She only hoped her husband would forgive the young prince in time for his run away mouth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter is done. People I will not update again unless I get more reviews. Unless I'm right or really naive, it would seem that no one likes my writing. If that is the case, tell me. Flame my sorry ass if you don't like it. I'm writing for your pleasure, as well as mine. It's what I like to do. So please, review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I am sooo Happy! Me and mom went to Wal-Mart a couple days ago and she bought me the third Inuyasha Movie! Whoohoo. I get to see more of Innie and Sessies Daddy and Innies mommy! I'm so happy. (wipes away tears with tissue)

Thanks for the reviews. I am a little disappointed though that only a few of you did review while the rest just read and left without a word. Please keep in mind that I am writing this story for your entertainment, as well as mine. I would like more reviews so I can decide if my writing skills are getting better.

TheDisruptiveOne: I'm glad you enjoy the story. I hope you will continue to read. I thank you with every fiber of my being for your reviews. And as for Sesshomaru referring himself as 'This Sesshomaru' so often is because he is still a child. He will soon grow out of it though. :)

foodaddict: I am also happy that you enjoy the story. You are right, Michiru is a foul bitch. lol. Her true motives will be revealed later in the story.

HalfDemonLuvr: Glad you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

Warnings: Sesshomaru OOC (don't worry, won't be too much of this going on. LOL)

'...' Thoughts

"..." Speaking ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: A Talk

The night had passed uneventful for Sesshomaru after the sound beating from his father. After the last crack of the elder Inu Youkai's whip, he had been locked in his room to think about all the trouble he had caused. Trouble? What trouble? All the young Prince had done was defend his mother's honor. If Lady Michiru had not opened her mouth, none of this would have happened. It wasn't fair. And what of said Lady of the Eastern Lands? What would be her punishment? Most likely nothing, especially since she and her daughter were guests in these lands. But then again, his father may have been insulted by the crude remarks made upon his own son concerning his deceased mate that Michiru could be all but dead now.  
Sesshomaru smirked as he thought of the Eastern Lands Lady without a head or possibly without a tongue to keep her degrading remarks to herself. That small insignificant smirk that was still plastered to his young handsome face, soon though bloomed into a full blown smile. Then as quick as that, he began to laugh. If his father was truly upset with Lady Michiru then perhaps he wouldn't have to marry Shikaru. But then again. The laughter receded and the usual scowl quickly replaced the look of mirth upon his face. It wasn't because of having second thoughts on his hopefully-soon-to-be-no-wedding cheeriness. Nor was it for the possible cruel and unusual punishments developed in his mind for Lady Michiru.

No it was something different. Sesshomaru looked around, his eyes darting here and there, as if half expecting someone to be standing in the shadows. Sensing no one, the young Dog Prince sighed. And why did he sigh you ask? The simple reason would be to say that he was just bored. But even with Sesshomaru, looks could be deceiving. No. The Demon Prince was not bored. Or nervous. His sigh had meant only one thing. If he got Lady Michiru and Shikaru kicked out so early, he would never get to see what was under that veil the Eastern Princess wore. Granted he acted as though he could care less in front of the elders, but he was Sesshomaru damn it.

Even he was entitled to a little curiousness once in a while. He was after all, still a pup in some sense. Not as young as Inuyasha, but still young enough to be considered one. Still thinking of the Princess, Sesshomaru finally laid down on his bed, and as he looked up at the ceiling, fell into a restless sleep.

Morning dawned bright the very next morning. Already everyone was up and ready to start another day. All except Sesshomaru. Like usual, he had woken but decided to stay in the comfort of his bedding and covers, silently waiting for Jaken to come "wake" him. Getting comfortable, Sesshomaru waited for the tell tale signs of little feet scampering into his room. He made no sound, and did not move an inch. Three minutes passed. Jaken would be on his way now. Five minutes. Sesshomaru almost let out a slight childish giggle, but quickly regained himself.

Yes, he was a pup. But he had to be sure not to let anything childish slip in fear of his father finding out and stripping him of his future title in fear of having a son "Who was not grown enough to know what he was doing. Let alone rule a kingdom." Sesshomaru clamped his lips together in fear of his father actually standing outside his door, the elder Inu Youkai's hearing catching everything. Ten minutes passed. Jaken was late. Twenty minutes...a half hour...an hour. Now Sesshomaru was getting annoyed. Jaken should have been here by now. What was taking the old toad so long?

Still laying in bed, Sesshomaru growled. Jaken would die. If he was not here in the next 3 minutes, the Dog Prince would rip the toads appendages from his body, starting with the shortest. 2 minutes...still growling. 1 minute...growl getting louder. No Jaken! That was the last straw. Growling so loud now, and possibly shaking the whole castle, Sesshomaru prepared to get out of bed when he heard the doors of his chamber open. Thinking it to be Jaken, he quickly stopped his angry growls and laid back down.

"Get up now you lazy boy!"

That didn't sound like Jaken.

Sesshomaru slowly turned around, half expecting to see Jaken jumping up and down, and was greeted by the very angry, and very close face of...his father. Oh man...

"What are you doing in here?" Toga began. "We've all been waiting on you for past two hours!"

"Father, I can explain." Sesshomaru said as he sat up. This didn't look good.

"Explain what? The fact that you've kept your father and his guests waiting?" Toga growled. Nope, not good at all.

"I over slept?" Sesshomaru answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well get up! And get dressed in your finest robes. I want no son of mine wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday." Toga said as headed towards the chamber doors. "Oh and Sesshomaru?"

"Yes father?"

"There had better not be anymore arguments with Lady Michiru this time around." Toga said as he looked once more at his son before exiting.

Sesshomaru stood and watched the retreating back of his father, a frown now permanently etched on his face. Knowing that his father was still upset about yesterday and tired of waiting, he dressed in a simple white and navy blue haori and hakama set and made his way out of his chambers. Upon passing Jaken, Sesshomaru growled and brought a hand up to his neck and made a cutting motion across it. Jaken, having got the message ran as fast as he could, not wanting to stick around and be beheaded by the irritated Dog Prince.

In the throne room, Toga, his guests, Izayoi and Inuyasha all waited for Sesshomaru to show up so the second part of the meeting could get underway. Shikaru and Izayoi sat together and chatted up a storm about anything their minds came up with. Inuyasha sat in the Eastern Princesses lap, happily playing with the gold arm band the girl had given to him as a small token of friendship. Lady Michiru and Lord Toga sat quietly every once in a while striking up short conversations about nothing in particular.

"My Lord, why do you insist on letting young Sesshomaru have his way?" Michiru asked as she took two tea cups being served from a small demon servant, handing one to the Lord of castle.

"What do you mean have his way? Michiru, if you hadn't noticed, Sesshomaru was punished last night because of foul behavior and blatant disregard for his elders." Toga said as he took the offered tea. "Thank you."

"The pleasure is all mine my Lord. What do you mean, punished? Was the young Prince disciplined in some way?"

"I gave him a sound beating for his actions. But you Michiru, were harassing him. Next time, keep all your comments to yourself. Especially when they involve my family. If you fail to do so then I will have no choice in calling off the engagement."

"But if you call off the engagement then you yourself will be breaking a tradition as old as time my Lord. And I promise to keep all comments to myself, no matter how true they are." Michiru replied with a small nod. "Besides, it is destiny that our children should be together. The old hag made it clear with her prophecy."

"The hag has been dead for many years Michiru. It will be my decision alone if I wish to call off the engagement." Toga replied in a nonchalant way as he sipped his tea. "Besides, do we even know if the Prophecy would still hold true since she died many years ago? It could be invalid after her passing."

"I'm not sure my Lord but I for one am not thinking of those possibilities. I just want my daughter well cared for. I am like any other mother. I am only looking out for my child's welfare." Michiru replied as she shook her head slightly.

"Yes. It seems that every mother has that motive. No matter how small it seems." Toga said quietly. Glancing over at his wife who now held a sleeping Inuyasha, he added "Or how great."

Sesshomaru straightened himself out as he prepared to enter the throne room and face not only his father, step mother, and little brother, but also the face of Shikaru and her bitch of a mother. Having stood there for the past ten minutes he had heard everything his father and the conniving wench had said. Welfare of her daughter? What a joke. More like Take over these lands and force him and his family out. Growling softly, he slowly pushed the doors to chamber open. Walking steadily, the young Demon Prince made his way to the lower seat beside his father, only to discover that Michiru was sitting in it.

"Father?" he inquired as he stood there, staring at the wench who dared to defile his place with her body.

"Ahh Sesshomaru. Glad you could finally join us. Have a seat." Toga looked up.

"Yes father. Where?"

Toga looked at his eldest son and then back at Michiru for it seemed as though this was where his son's eyes were focused. All at once, he stood and motion for the Lady of the East to move. She did so, silently bowing as she made yourself comfortable on the other side of the Lord and his son.

"Since you are here Sesshomaru, we can begin again where we left off last night." Toga said to his son.

And so they began again where they had stopped the night before because of Sesshomaru's supposed lack of respects for his elders and Michiru's mouth. They talked about why it was important for Shikaru to wed the Prince and what it would mean to their lands. Sesshomaru stated his disapproval at every chance he got. This of course, irritated his father who advised him to stay quiet for the rest of the time. Sulking, the young Prince did just that. Every once in a while he sneered at Michiru, who only smiled at him.

'Annoying bitch.' he thought. 'When this meeting is over I'm kicking that wench out myself. Whether my father likes it or not.'

"Would you like something to drink my Lord?"

Sesshomaru raised his head slightly to see who had asked him such an absurd question and found himself looking at the bright golden eyes of the Princess Shikaru. Shaking his head, he returned his attention once more to that of his father and the bitch.

"Are you sure? I can get you some tea." Shikaru asked again.

"I'm fine." Sesshomaru said as he again looked her way. "Why are you not speaking with my step mother?"

"She had to take Inuyasha to lay him down for his nap." Shikaru replied as she sat opposite of Sesshomaru. "Do you mind if we talked? We could get to know each other a bit better I guess. Considering what our parents are putting us through." she smiled.

"Whatever." Sesshomaru answered as he looked away.

"Hmm. Well umm, I guess I should start with my name right?" Shikaru blushed slightly.

"I already know your name."

"Yes well, I could tell you my age I guess."

"Your age is no concern of mine." Sesshomaru said with air of dullness. "You are three years younger than this Sesshomaru."

"Yes I forgot. My mother has already mentioned this fact to me." Shikaru looked away. Sighing, she looked at her mother and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." the princess replied. "Well, it is something. I wish my mother wasn't so adamant about my being married. I know nothing of this prophecy they speak of and she thinks it's for my well being if she marries me off to a complete stranger. Not that you are a stranger your grace...but I would have liked to gotten to know you better instead of being forced into something I'm not ready for."

Sesshomaru sat quietly, listening to the young demoness beside express herself to him. Although it appeared that he did not care one bit at what she said, he was in fact listening to her.

"If given the choice, would you run?" he asked.

"No. I would stay and go through this. It is the wish of my mother to see me wed and cared for."

"And yet you yourself do not want this?"

"I only want to make my mother happy. And if my being married to you makes her so, I am willing to do it for her sake."

Sesshomaru nodded to let Shikaru know he was listening but did not reply.

"Are you...happy" Shikaru asked.

"My happiness means nothing to me or anyone for that matter." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm sure it means something to your family. Your mother and." Shikaru began.

"Step mother."

"Step mother and your half brother seem to be happy." Shikaru quickly corrected herself.

"They are always happy. But not for this."

Not knowing what else to say, Shikaru stayed quiet as she looked around. Was it just her imagination or did Sesshomaru seem to hate her? Not knowing what to do, she would look over at the nostalgic Prince. If he noticed her looking at him, she would quickly glance away.

After a few minutes Sesshomaru stood and stretched slightly. Bowing to his father and Michiru, he began to walk toward the chamber doors. Stopping, he glanced over his shoulder at Shikaru. Although he did not speak his posture spoke volumes, almost as if saying 'Are you coming or not?' At the Princesses look, he simply motioned with his hand to follow.

Shikaru nodded quickly and stood. Turning to her mother Toga, she bowed low and proceeded to follow the Demon Prince. After catching up, she took her place behind him and followed the irate dog demon.  
------------------------------------------------------

Another Chapter done. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Writer's block will do that to you of course. I would like some suggestions for this story so if you would like to, post them and I'll see what I can do. For now though, be sure to Read and Review. If you like this story so far, don't expect anymore chapters (I am sorry) until I get at least 3 or more comments. I'm sorry if I sound a bit demanding, but like I said before, I'm writing this story for the readers entertainment. I just want to know what others think of it and if I should improve it any. Anyways, until next time...Have Fun and Don't forget to Worship his Lordship and his two Sons!

Bai! 


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back to another Chapter. This time a little about Michiru is revealed, as well a little fluff between Sesshomaru and Shikaru. Sorry for those who waited so long for this chapter. I hope it is acceptable.

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

Warnings: Sess and Shikaru Fluff

'...' Thoughts

"..." Speaking

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Awakening

Sesshomaru led the way as they walked down the great hall in the palace toward the doors that led to the outside. As he walked he contemplated his next actions toward the horrid Lady of the Eastern Lands. He could kill her. Or he could completely disfigure her with his poison. These plans wouldn't work though, since he would be most likely punished far worse for marring or even injury the Demoness. He could tell her to leave. That he had no desire to wed Shikaru. That wouldn't work either. No matter how hard he tried to get the conniving bitch to leave his lands, his father would just tell him to be quiet. All sorts of ideas came and went, with none of them possibly working. He couldn't kill the wench. He couldn't cause her bodily harm. Hell he couldn't even throw her out, without his father interfering. So Sesshomaru came to a conclusion. He would have to marry the Princess, even if it was against his better judgment. It wouldn't be all bad though. He at least would be able to see what was under that veil. That was one thing he could look forward to.

Shikaru followed silently, her head downcast, lost in thought. If the Western Prince hated her then why was he leading them somewhere else? Perhaps he wished to kill her? No. Sesshomaru was far too good for something that callous. Besides, he had not said anything rude or even out of line toward her. Although he was silent, his body posture told Shikaru that he would not harm her. The Lady of Eastern Lands, her mother, though had it coming. On that she was sure. First she had accused the young Prince of causing his mothers untimely death. That was the worst possible thing she could have done. Shikaru believed in her heart that Sesshomaru had nothing to do with his mothers passing. Then the Eastern Demoness had sat on his throne. That was completely uncalled for. It was as if Sesshomaru was right about her wanting to take over the Western Lands. But that was preposterous. Shikaru knew her mother wasn't that dim-witted. Besides, how could she take over if Lord Toga was still in charge? Unless she tried to kill the Great Dog Lord, Michiru had no way at all in taking over.

"What are you thinking about?"

Shikaru stopped, not noticing that she still had her head down.

"I was thinking nothing My Lord. I was only following as you ordered." Shikaru replied.

"I ordered no such thing. It was your choice to follow me. Now, what were you thinking of since you never noticed this Sesshomaru stopping?" Sesshomaru asked again.

As if noticing it for the first time, Shikaru suddenly became aware of just how close she was to Sesshomaru. Slowing lifting her head, she was surprised to see that she had bumped into the Demon Prince. Backing away, she brought herself to the floor in a low bow.

"I am sorry my Lord. I had no idea I was this close. Please forgive me." she whispered.

"Stand up. Do not grovel girl. You did nothing wrong. You were only occupied in your own thoughts to take notice of my stopping. Now I will ask you one more time. What were you thinking of?" Sesshomaru asked one last time.

"I was thinking of my mother My Lord. Nothing less, nothing more." Shikaru said, her head still down.

"Your mother? I see. And what about your mother was you thinking?"

"The way she has been acting My Lord. My mother has acted rather unruly since we first arrived. But please, do not be angry with her. It is just how she is. I know she is truly sorry for everything she has said or done." the Princess said.

"Your mother apologizes for nothing. Unless she herself comes out and says it or grovels at my feet for forgiveness this Sesshomaru does not believe your mother is sorry for anything. Be grateful girl that I haven't killed her the first time she shot her mouth off." Sesshomaru growled low.

"I know. She was most improper in her choice of words. She should have never said those horrendous things to his Lordship."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said before he began walking once more.

Shikaru followed once again, this time with her head up incase she bumped into the Demon Prince in front of her again. After walking past different doors and down another long corridor they finally stepped outside into the sunlight. Shielding her eyes from the ever powerful beams of the sun, Shikaru waited till they had time to adjust. When she opened them, what she saw brought out a gasp. They were standing in a large and very beautiful garden. Flowers of all kinds, including those not indigenous to Japan, were everywhere. Large apple trees, maples, oaks, and trees so large that their branches seemed to vanish into the ever expanding sky were planted as well. There were a few birds that seemed to have taken residence in the trees, as well as a few other animals. As Shikaru looked around her, taking all the sites in with awe, she never noticed Sesshomaru walk away.

"It's beautiful." she gasped. "Mother and I could never dream of having anything so wonderful in our lives. Where we live, gardens of such beauty and splendor would be frowned upon. How did your family come to have such a place so lovely?" Shikaru asked. Not receiving an answer, the Demoness turned to find Sesshomaru nowhere to be found. 'That's strange.' she thought, 'He was here a moment ago. I wonder where he went.'

Following a small path that led a little deeper into the garden, Shikaru took in the sight of everything until she saw Sesshomaru a little ways ahead of her. Noticing that he wasn't moving, said Princess walked carefully toward him, being sure to stay upwind incase he was in defense mode. As she edged closer, never keeping her eyes off him, she finally came to stand beside him. Sesshomaru never once moved his head to acknowledge her presence, but his ever roaming eyes did glance at her for a spilt second before continuing to stare ahead. Both never said a word as they both looked on, Sesshomaru looking straight ahead while Shikaru looked around the garden.

"It was my mother's." Sesshomaru finally broke the silence.

It took Shikaru only a minute to realize he was talking about the garden when she smiled.

"Your mother loved nice things didn't she?"

At his nod, the Princess smiled again, this time turning to look at Sesshomaru.

"Your mother had very fine tastes. I've never seen such a beautiful place. Thank you for showing this to me My Lord. I am very grateful that you have decided to share this wonderful garden with me."

"Do not thank me. This Sesshomaru only led you here because I had some thinking to do. I will not receive thanks for something so trivial."

"I don't find any part of your mothers' garden "trivial" my lord. I am pleased that you have brought me here. I can't think of anywhere I would love to be right now. Thank you again My Lord." Shikaru thanked him again, this time directing her smile at him.

"You're welcome." Sesshomaru replied with a small smile of his own as he continued to stare ahead, taking Shikaru's hand in his own.

Inside the Palace.  
Toga laughed aloud at something that Michiru said that most of the servants stopped to ponder what had their Lord amused all of a sudden. When they noticed the Lady of the Western Lands looking at them though, they continued on with their duties as if nothing had happened.

"It is as I told my Lord. Okon was caught with one of my Ladies of Court with his pants down. When my late husband found them, Okon was too embarrassed to even deny anything. Lord Takanawa didn't take away his status as General of our armies, but he did let others know what had happened. From that day on poor Okon couldn't show his face in fear that the other Ladies of Court would laugh. He was afraid he would be caught again." Michiru giggled as she took a sip from her tea that had been refilled since Sesshomaru and her daughter had left.

"Okon should be more careful when he tries to court another. What happened to the Lady he was so occupied with?" Toga asked enthralled with the tales Michiru had been telling him for the past hour.

"She was embarrassed as well. She hid herself in her chambers in fear of the ridicule she would most likely receive. But in the end everything worked out and they are now mated with a son on the way. After everyone settled down and Okon got over his embarrassment, as well as Toki, they were mated with mine and my husbands blessing."

"I am glad everything turned out fine with your General and his chosen mate." Toga said as he took a sip from his tea, which had gone cold while talking to Michiru. Signaling to a servant, he handed him the cup, who took it and swiftly brought him another.

"My Lord, I have been meaning to ask you something since I came here." Michiru said as she looked at the elder Dog Demon.

"Proceed."

"Why is that you have chosen a human Princess to be your mate other than another Inu-Youkai? I do not mean any dishonor My Lord, I was just curious as well as several of my Court as to why you would have done something like that" Michiru asked.

Toga was busy taking another sip of his tea when this question was directed at him. Setting the cup down gently, he turned toward Michiru and looked at her. From the corner of his eye he could see that Izayoi was looking at her as well, wondering where this seemingly harmless question would lead.

"I chose Izayoi because she alone knew how I felt when my previous mate became ill. Because she was young, she was able to see past my Demon nature and care for me as I mourned over my beloved mate. Lady Senn knew of my choice as well long before she passed on. Besides, Izayoi was already with child by the time Senn died that I only did what was right. I brought Izayoi here to conclude our mating once Inuyasha was born. She stayed in her village long enough to bear me a healthy son, but left as soon as the villagers became a threat." Toga explained, silently wondering what was going through the Eastern Demonesses mind.

"Such a heart breaking tale of love and tragedy My Lord. But considering your choice in mates, wouldn't you have been happier with another demon other than that with a human?" Michiru asked.

"I am happy with Izayoi. Her human ancestry has nothing to do with anything. She makes this old dog feel young every time I am with her." Toga replied.

"What if you had never courted Izayoi? What would you have done then My Lord?"

"Possibly spent the rest of my life alone. Sesshomaru is old enough that he could leave now if he so desired. But seeing that he is next in line for my Kingdom, he chose to stay. Even without Izayoi or any other mate, my life would have some meaning since my son has chosen to remain here."

Michiru nodded that she understood and looked over at Izayoi who was watching them both with a small gleam in her eye that Michiru took as slight jealousy. Nodding her head at the lady of the Western Lands, Michiru smiled.

'Lord Toga is so enthralled with the human Izayoi that he would most likely die than be apart from her. If I want to proceed with my plans than I need to keep a closer eye on the human. She could be the one to undo my plans for the Western Lands if I allow her to snoop.' Michiru thought as she smiled once again at Izayoi.

Back in the garden, Sesshomaru and Shikaru was enjoying each others company as they both together. With his hand in her hand, the Demon Prince was aware of the change in feelings that went through the young Demoness. She had been surprised at first with this simple act of kindness he had shown her that she was basically speechless for some time. It was just as well. Sesshomaru had some thinking to do and if Shikaru kept asking questions and looking at him, then he would have lost all train of thought. It was in this peaceful moment that Sesshomaru chose that Shikaru would be his mate. Already the young Princess had warmed his heart in the past couple of days she had been there. She was quiet and only talked when necessary. She brought with her a warmth that his father Toga, his stepmother, and even his younger half brother seemed to feel as soon as she walked into the room. She showed happiness at the most trivial of things. Sesshomaru had some time to think about Shikaru that he was certain that she felt something as well when she was with him. Deciding to find out what those feelings were, said Demon Prince turned his head a little to look at the girl beside him.

"Shikaru?" he began.

When Shikaru heard her name, she looked up at Sesshomaru to find him looking at her. Her breath caught at the sheer beauty of his amber eyes that she could do no more than stare at them. When he raised an eyebrow, she averted her eyes and looked ahead once again. Her cheeks had taken on a slightly red hue at the way he looked at her.

"Yes My Lord?" Shikaru said in almost a whisper, knowing that with his heightened senses, Sesshomaru would be able to hear her. She wasn't aware though that her heartbeat had increased when he looked at her.

Sesshomaru was aware of it though.

"This Sesshomaru wonders something. Are you happy that you were chosen as my mate?" he asked, listening as Shikaru's heart beat increased. It was almost as if it was trying to break free from her chest.

"I am happy My Lord. Just a little surprised at first." Shikaru said.

"Surprised?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow once again at this statement. "Explain to this Sesshomaru."

"I was surprised when my mother told me of the mating. I wasn't sure what to expect once I met you. But all that changed after I remembered who it was I would be mated too. The surprise has left. Now it is no more than a feeling of contentment. So yes My Lord, I am happy to be your intended mate. I would have no other." Shikaru said as she squeezed Sesshomaru's hand a little.

Sesshomaru considered this and nodded. "Call me Sesshomaru since we are to be mates." he concluded.

"Yes Sesshomaru." Shikaru smiled.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of another Chapter. Sorry it was so short, but I have been having some serious artistic block for the past few months that I can't even bring myself to pick up a pencil and draw anymore. I was surprised when I decided to write another chapter knowing that my brain wasn't working so well. lol

Thanks again for all reviews I received, although I wish it were more than just a few. I still noticed that there were more Hits than reviews. Please people, as I said in a previous A/N, I would appreciate more reviews. I am saddened that only a few have chosen to do so. It makes me feel that I am somehow failing you, my readers. I write for your enjoyment as well as mine.

Until next time... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is here. sorry again for the wait. I just had a brainstorm. It is in fact known that Sesshomaru is a full blood Dog Demon. This means that his true form is that of a Giant White Dog. Now, if Inuyasha had born looking more human due to one of his parents being human, then why wouldn't Sesshomaru be more dog like when he was born? I always pictured him and any other full blood demon to take on the form of their signature animal when they are born. This means, in short, he was probably born a small, blind, nearly hairless pup, just like modern canines are when they are born. It is with this understanding that I am writing chapter 5. I have seen fan art of Sesshomaru looking more human when he is a newborn apposed to the actuality of him being more canine. This is just my views though. I do think that Rumiko Takahashi intended him to be human form when he was born, but that is my opinion.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Need Proof? Check out the last 4 chapters

"..." Talking

'...' Thinking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Her Mother's Plot Part 1

The night was cool as the sun made its western journey through the multiples of colors that shown upon the land. Creatures of the night were just now opening their eyes to greet Mother Moon as was their custom. Sesshomaru stood in the hall that led to the throne room, pondering what he should do about his current situation. Just a few hours ago he had spoken with Shikaru in a calming manner. They talked about his mother, his father, what it was like to be a Western Prince. Shikaru had plenty of questions and he, Sesshomaru, had just as equally plenty of answers. What surprised him was the fact that she did not push him in any way for those answers. She had sat and listened while he told her what he knew. When Shikaru asked if he was upset anymore about her mother Sesshomaru just shook his head, making the younger Demoness pleased that he had forgotten is grudge with the Eastern Lady. Now that he thought about it, he was actually quite impressed with his fathers choice. It was strange to say the least. The young Princess was a mere newborn the day he had first seen her. He himself was only a few moons old when she was first brought into the palace. Sesshomaru had never forgotten the look on his fathers, nor his mothers face when Michiru and Lord Takanawa first uncovered the tiny blind, and nearly hairless, pup the first time. What had startled Sesshomaru the first time seeing her was the fact that she had only a small amount of fur covering her body. Her ears were still droopy since the muscles were not yet developed. She whined and whimpered a lot causing the adults to coo and coddle the newborn. Sesshomaru himself couldn't remember much from when he was first born, but he had heard from his father that he too looked just like that.

'Too bad Inuyasha was cursed to look like a foul human. He would have made a nice specimen if born a true demon.' Sesshomaru thought as he began walking toward the throne room.

Entering the large doors that led into the expansive room, Sesshomaru was nearly knocked over as a small bundle of hyper-ness crashed into him. Looking down he wasn't the least bit surprised to see Inuyasha as the pup struggled to stand upright, his feet having been tangled on the long robes he wore. Rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru bent to grab the tangled pup from the floor.

"Hello big brother. Where was you at? Momma and poppa have been looking for you." the whelp asked, his face holding that ever loving smile that he reserved only for his older brother.

"I was thinking." came the reply as Sesshomaru carried Inuyasha back into the room. Walking over to Izayoi, who gave him a questioning look, he dropped the hanyou with an unceremoniously "Oomph" in his mothers lap.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Izayoi bowed as she put an arm around her son, trying to keep him still. This of course proved fruitless as Inuyasha jumped out his mothers lap and ran over to Sesshomaru who was now standing before his father. Coming to an abrupt halt, the whelp stood still, trying his best to impersonate his much older brother.

"Sesshomaru? Was there something you needed?" Toga asked, his eyes looking at first his oldest, and then down at his youngest son.

"Yes father. This Sesshomaru was wondering when the ceremony would be for Princess Shikaru and I?"

Toga nodded and then smiled. So his son was ready to wed this soon? But why?

"The ceremony will not be held until a few more years have passed Sesshomaru. Shikaru is still a pup as are you. I will not push you, nor her, in any way. Until you both are ready, the ceremony will be put on hold." Toga said.

'Put on hold? For how long? Doesn't that old man know that I, Sesshomaru, want to get this over and done with as soon as possible?' Sesshomaru thought to himself with a scowl. 'Now I'll have to wait forever to see what Shikaru is hiding under that veil.'

"Sesshomaru? Is something the matter? You look tense my son." Toga asked.

"No father. I am fine. Just tired. I will take my leave now father. Goodnight." Sesshomaru said as he bowed low. Then turning to Izayoi and Inuyasha, who had toddled back to his mother after being ignored, he bowed again. "Goodnight, mother." he forced. "Goodnight brother."

After he said his goodnights, Sesshomaru turned and walked out of the throne room. Heading down the hall toward his room, Sesshomaru kept the scowl he had worn while talking to his father. If his knew his father then the ceremony wouldn't be held until he was an adult. Well that shot down his plans.

Elsewhere in the castle, Michiru sat at her vanity brushing her hair as Shikaru stood behind her mother holding various hair pins. It was late and the Eastern Lady and Princess was getting ready for bed when Michiru turned to look at her daughter.

"Not much of a mate is he my dear?" she asked.

"What do you mean mother? Sesshomaru is loyal and most kind."

"Oh posh. Sesshomaru is only after power my dear. Didn't you know? With this union, he will be the greatest Lord to ever grace the Western Lands. When you and him wed, he will gain more power because he will rule not only the West, but also the East. That boy is power hungry. And why? Because his foolish father has raised him to be so. Sesshomaru is the worst kind of demon. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Why do you think Toga is pushing you two to get married?"

"Because of some prophecy that was told on the day I was born."

"There was no prophecy Shikaru. It was the Western Lords son, that Sesshomaru, who requested for your hand. It was him all along who has lied about the prophecy."

"But Lord Toga said that the old witch was present when the prophecy was made."

"Sesshomaru paid a mountain witch to say a few words. Everyone, including that foolish dog, believed it was a foretelling in your lives. "

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"Power. The more power he gains, the more power hungry he becomes. Sesshomaru has always been like that. Even after I told them about your so called brother..."

"I don't have a brother?"

"You have no brother Shikaru. I only said this because I wanted to keep the Eastern Lands safe."

"It was a lie? Mother, how could you? Lord Toga believes that my brother is ruling the Eastern Lands in father's stead! You need to go back and let him know it was all a lie!" Shikaru half demanded.

"Do not demand me girl! I am your mother. You will not order your own flesh and blood to do what you think is right! But I do have a plan. One that I believe, may benefit both of us." Michiru smiled. "Now help mother with her hair."

Shikaru stood still for a moment before taking a handful of her mothers hair in her hand. Holding a hair pin between her teeth, she began to twist the long black hair tightly. When this was done, she looped it around her wrist and held it firmly. Taking the hair pin, she wrapped the hair around it and then twisted it upon her mothers head. Taking another hair pin, she secured it on top.

"A fine job dearest. Now, help mother to bed. We will continue this talk in the morning." Michiru said with a smile.

Taking her mothers hand, Shikaru led the elder demoness to her bed. Helping her to get settled, Shikaru forced a smile at her mother.

"Goodnight mother. I do hope you get enough rest." she said.

"Goodnight my daughter. You should be off to bed as well. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

After Shikaru had made sure her mother was comfortable, she headed out the chamber doors. Leaning against the wooden entry, she sighed. So her mother was planning something. Sesshomaru had been right in his accusations. But what? What could she possibly be plotting? Not knowing what else to do, Shikaru took off down the hall. She needed to find Sesshomaru, and quick. If anyone could help her figure her mother out, it was him.

She found him just as he was turning a corner. Running to him, Shikaru had a look of disdain on her face. Sesshomaru stopped and looked around to see Shikaru coming at him full speed. Putting an arm out, he waited till she was close enough to stop her.

"What has happened Shikaru?" he asked.

"SHE LIED!" Shikaru cried. "She lied to all of us! I don't have a brother! Then she tells me that it was your idea to stage a prophecy in hopes of gaining not only the Western Province, but the Eastern as well!"

Sesshomaru stood by the distraught Princess, not knowing what else to do. Slowly, he brought his arms around the distraught Princess in hopes of consoling her. It worked as Shikaru threw her arms around Sesshomaru, in a hug.

"You must tell my father what you have learned Shikaru. Your mother can not be trusted any longer. Michiru was a conniving bitch when she first entered upon my domain and now she is accusing this Sesshomaru of wanting to take over the Eastern Lands. If anyone is scheming anything, it would be your mother who is plotting to take over the Western Lands." Sesshomaru said as he ran a clawed hand over Shikaru's head.

Only coming up to his shoulder, Shikaru looked up into the face of her soon to be mate. His eyes were soft as if trying to comfort her. Sighing, said Princess pulled away.

"I know I should Sesshomaru...but"

"But what?"

"She is still my mother."

"She lied to you and the rest of us. She told us that your brother was ruling the Eastern Lands as a way to pawn you off. And then she turns around and spreads lies about this Sesshomaru. I did not pay off some witch to spread such crude lies. I never knew about this prophecy until my father mentioned it a day ago. It is you mother who is planning to gain power. By our marriage, it will give her rights to rule if we die or my father dies. And I believe she is just the bitch to try to kill us off in order to get her way." Sesshomaru explained.

"I don't know what to do Sesshomaru. My mother is normally very caring. I never knew she would stoop so low as to lie about everything." Shikaru said as she placed her head on the demon Princes shoulder.

"Your mother has issues that must be dealt with. But we will save those for tomorrow. Until then, you need your rest. Come. I will escort you back to your chamber."

"No!" Shikaru said as she suddenly pulled away. At Sesshomaru's blank expression, she quickly looked around. "I don't wish to be alone tonight. Could it be possible if I was too..." she began.

"Sleeping together is not prohibited until we are wed Shikaru. You know that."

"I know. But I feel safer when I'm with you. I would sleep on the floor if it meant only being closer to his Lordship." the Eastern Princess said while she blushed. 'What am I thinking? I can't sleep with him.' she thought.

Sesshomaru took in the figure that was blushing before him. Shaking his head, he took Shikaru's hand and led her to his bed chamber. At the sight of his room, Shikaru suddenly got a whole lot shyer. At the sight of his bed, she almost fainted. Looking up at him, she gave him a questioning look.

"Get in bed. I will stay here with you until you fall asleep." Sesshomaru said as he placed himself against a wall.

"Oh I see. Thank you Sesshomaru." Shikaru said as she climbed into the Demon Princes bed.

"Do not thank me. If it helps you to sleep then I shall stay here."

" What about you? Won't you get uncomfortable sitting there?" she asked.

"No. Now go to sleep. I will be here when you awake. Then we will take this matter of your mother straight to my father in the morning."

"Goodnight Sesshomaru." Shikaru said as she settled in.

"Goodnight Shikaru." came Sesshomaru's reply. Unknown to him, the Eastern Princess did not hear anything else as sleep overcame her.

This was going to be a long night.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 is done. Aha! Michiru is in for it now! But will Toga believe his son and Shikaru? Stay tuned for more in the next exciting installment of "Mystical Beginnings" 


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT

Anybody got any Idea's as to how I should write the next chapter? Email me or leave a small Review. Your help will be welcomed and I'll even add your name as the co-author of the next chapter. If there are more than 1 idea thta I use then everyone will get their name added.

Dragonfly11 


	7. Another Author's Note

Just a quick reminder to all those waiting for the next chapter in both my stories...I am in the midst of writing them. I live with my best friend and her family now and they don't have a computer so updates are very far apart. I come home to visit my family once possibly every 2 or 3 months, so sorry for no updates.

The next chapter in "Mystic Beginnings" will deal with Lady Michiru's plot more and will also will deal with the blooming romance between Sess and Shikaru. Also, I will be adding more Lil Inu and Izayoi as well. And...not to spoil it but someone else will show up as well. Not saying who, but you'll soon find out.

I predict that the new chapters may be up before to long. Maybe a month or earlier. Keep a look out. 


End file.
